


Tumblr Prompt 3

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you write me a fluff where it's cas' first night at the bunker and he can't sleep so he goes into deans room and they talk and kiss and it's all cute and fluffy... (Idk if you already wrote one like this but I couldn't find it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 3

**Author's Note:**

> I had already written something like this (first part of Together) but I added on at the end, made it a bit more fluffy :)

The first night Cas spends in the bunker after becoming human, the boys give him his own room. It has everything he needs: a nice bed, a small TV, a bookshelf. Dean had picked out everything in the room weeks prior, before he even knew Castiel’s whereabouts. Dean had set up the room for the angel, hoping that he’d come to live with them at some point. Sam had remained silent about Dean’s obsessive behavior regarding Cas’ room. Dean had been incredibly meticulous about the room, making sure everything was just as he wanted.

Castiel slipped beneath the blue covers on his bed. It seemed that most of the things in his room were blue; in fact, they were the same shade of blue as his eyes. He smiled, able to recognize the intense care Dean put into the room.

“Can’t sleep with the lights on, buddy,” Dean said with a laugh as he passed by Cas’ room, stepping into the doorway. He grinned at Cas who was snuggled up underneath the covers.

“Thank you for the room, Dean,” Cas whispered as Dean flicked out the lights, immersing the room in darkness.

“No problem. I’m right down the hall if you need me. Goodnight, Cas.” Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice but the fact that he couldn’t see it because of the utter darkness scared him.

All the lights were out and the bunker was quiet and he was scared. He’d been up in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He knew he was safe, but he was still scared.

Cas decided to take a walk, slipping out of his warm bed and shivering as his feet touched the ground. He began to walk quietly down the hallway, tiptoeing past Sam’s room, the door standing ajar. He peeked in as he walked by, smiling as he saw the man sleeping peacefully on a bed that finally fit his height.

“Cas?” Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Dean’s voice. He looked to his right to find Dean peering out of his room, the light still on. “What are you doing up?”  
“I...I’m scared, Dean,” Cas admitted quietly, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment as he looked down at the floor. He didn’t see Dean approach him and he gasped a bit when he felt Dean’s hand slip into his own.

“C’mon, Cas. You can spend the night with me.” Dean’s smile was warm as he led Cas into his room. “I’ll protect you from the monsters under the bed,” he added with a laugh.

Dean flopped back down on his memory foam mattress, putting his hands behind his head and sharing a welcoming smile with Cas. Cas slowly made his way over to the bed, crawling into the space that Dean had left for him. He burrowed under the covers, his cheeks heating up slightly as he was in such close proximity to Dean.

“So what’s up?” Dean’s voice startled Cas a bit and the hunter looked down at the other man in his bed, raising a brow. “This human stuff has got to be hard on you. And you’re here with me ’n Sammy now, so we can help you get acclimated. But, Cas, man...well, I know this is gonna sound really hypocritical, but you can’t keep all this in.”

Cas stared at Dean for a few moments. His Grace may be gone, but the intense look in his eyes would probably never vanish. Cas felt a shudder roll down his spine as he looked into those deep green eyes.

“Everything feels...wrong,” Cas finally whispered, breaking eye contact with Dean and looking down at the sheets. “I can’t do anything anymore, Dean. I am useless. I will probably just be a burden here. I should leave.”

Dean sat up at this, which caused Cas to look up at him in confusion. Dean pulled Cas up and held his cheeks in his rough, calloused hands.

“Cas, listen to me. You are not useless. Sam and I will make you a great hunter and we’ll help you through all of this. We’re here for you, Cas. We want you here, buddy. We want you to stay with us. If we thought you were useless, we wouldn’t have worked so hard to find you.” Dean’s words were sincere and his face was so close to Cas’ that Cas had to take a moment to regain his breath. Hadn’t Dean said something about personal space once before?

And suddenly, Dean’s lips were on his. Cas’ eyes widened as he registered what was going on before he melted against Dean. The kiss was slow and gentle, each man exploring the other one’s mouth, carefully discovering each other. When Dean pulled away, Cas let out a tiny distressed moan. Dean laughed and rested his forehead against Cas’.

“Don’t worry,” Dean’s voice was lower and gruffer than usual, “there will be a lot more comin’ from where that came from.”

Dean moved to lay back on the bed, pulling Cas with him. Castiel smiled when those big arms wrapped around him after Dean shut off the light. He wasn’t so afraid of the dark anymore now that he had Dean there, gently running his fingers over Cas’ skin. The dark room hung comfortably around the secrets they shared and the kisses they stole.

And so Cas spent the night in Dean’s bed. And the next night, and the next. And every night.


End file.
